


Bananas and baby bottles

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Done from a drabble prompt list I put together
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Bananas and baby bottles

“You look so beautiful, darlin’.”

You looked away from your daughter as she sat in her high chair and over at Jax who was standing against the wall. His arms were crossed and he wore a soft smile as his eyes gazed at you. It took you a moment to realize he had even said anything. Your smile then mirrored his as his words registered. 

“Thank you, Jackson." 

Uncrossing his arms, he took a step forward, his eyes never leaving your form. Hair messy, a small stain of either baby food or spit-up on the shoulder of your shirt. Your eyes looked tired, as any new mother’s did, but there was so much love there as well and it made Jax feel complete. You were an amazing mother and he wished that he could be home with you more often, to help you look after the now four-month-old. As the outlaw life would have it, that just wasn’t realistic. Things had been going well and he was able to spend more time with you at home. As always though, things never stayed peaceful and you saw each other less and less. Even still, your beauty never faded, at least not in his eyes. It only got more prominent as the days passed. 

There was an overwhelming abundance of love that you poured out on a daily, both on him and your new baby. A steady stream of affection and attention that never seemed to dwindle, no matter how tired he knew you were. You were the perfect wife and perfect mother, at least in his eyes if not in yours. 

He held his hand out to you and you took hold graciously, allowing him to pull you up so you could stand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours ever so gently. He pecked over and over, loving the carefree smile that came to your face after the eighth one. He chuckled with you and then looked down at your daughter to gurgled and gave a high pitched giggle as soon as they made eye contact. 

“How’s my pretty girl?”

Jax’s smile was wider than ever as he leaned down and picked up his daughter. He had wanted a girl so badly and now he finally had one. He lifted her up high above him, the child close to the ceiling as you warned him with a laugh. 

“Watch the ceiling Jax.” 

He continued playing with the baby and you turned away from them for a moment as your stomach growled. Between watching her, feeding her, burping her, and then trying to get the chores done around the house, you were starving. You grabbed a banana from the bunch and began peeling it as you walked back to the duo. Her eyes were stuck on Jax, the purest love on her face as he looked at her daddy. It dissipated as she realized you were eating something though. Quickly her smile was gone and her large eyes were now on you like a hawk, Jax teasing her. 

“What, a banana? You’d trade me for a banana?”

The baby simply kept staring and you smiled, breaking off a tiny piece with her fingers. Jax, ever the protective dad inquired. 

“Can she have that?”

Rolling your eyes, you smirked at his behavior rather than be upset by it. 

“I wouldn’t give her something that she couldn’t have, Jax.” 

The Son nodded, albeit with a guilty look. 

“Sorry.” 

You shook your head and leaned over, kissing his shoulder. 

“You’re just being a dad. You can start introducing solid foods at four months. She already loves the banana baby food so we know she’s not allergic and it’s soft. She’ll gum it up.”

Jax nodded and watched intently as you brought the ever so tiny piece up to the babies’ mouth, her eyes nearly crossing in anticipation as it got closer to her mouth. Once it was right there, she opened and you placed it into her mouth, watching as her eyes lit up. She swallowed and then quickly opened up for more, pulling laughs from both you and your Old Man. Looking back over at you, he grinned and took the banana from your hands, motioning to the bunch so you could grab another and enjoy it in peace. 

You took the new banana and opened this one as well as Jax made his way to the fridge and grabbed a bag of your milk from the fridge, putting a bottle together. You sat and relaxed, enjoying your snack in peace and watching as the love of your life broke off tiny pieces of banana, feeding them to your pride and joy. 


End file.
